kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Great Master Viper
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Green | Scale colors = Yellow and white | Other attributes = | Status = Unknown | Residence = Viper's village | Occupation = Kung fu master Protector of Viper's village | Affiliation(s) = The Viper Clan (leader) | Family = Viper's mother (wife) Viper (daughter) Unnamed other daughters | Combat style = Unspecified; uses a Poison Fang Technique | Master(s) = Unknown | Shorts = Secrets of the Furious Five Secrets of the Scroll | First appearance = Secrets of the Furious Five | Voiced by = }} Great Master Viper is the father of Viper, husband to Viper's mother, and the leader of the Viper Clan. He has appeared in Secrets of the Furious Five and Secrets of the Scroll. Biography Earlier years According to Po, Great Master Viper is the greatest known leader and warrior of the Viper Clan, as well as the sole protector of their home village. He is highly dependent on his "Poison Fang Technique", with which he used his venomous fangs to fell his enemies. Given that his venom was deadly enough to fell fifteen gorilla warriors and a mid-sized crocodile, he quickly built up his legacy and became greatly feared by his enemies. In Secrets of the Furious Five with their newborn daughter]] The Great Master was overjoyed at the news of a daughter his wife bore to carry on his legacy, but when he looked into young Viper's mouth and saw that she had no fangs, and therefore no venom, his hopes were shattered. He continued to protect the village, but was never truly happy as Viper grew without ever developing fangs. However, when young Viper performed a ribbon dance for him in an attempt to make him smile, he did indeed manage to smile. Doing so made him feel better, but only just a little. ]] When the Moon Festival came around, Great Master Viper was heading over to the booth to get something to eat when he encountered an armored gorilla bandit. When the bandit challenged him, Great Master Viper didn't hesitate as he sunk his teeth into the bandit's arm, shattering his fangs against the armor. Seeing her father in distress, Viper defeated the warrior by tying him up with her ribbon. Seeing such a great victory won by such a little snake with no venom, Great Master Viper became truly happy again, knowing his legacy was secure with his daughter becoming a mighty warrior on her own terms. It is not mentioned what became of Great Master Viper after Viper's victory. In Secrets of the Scroll Great Master Viper is seen when Tigress arrives at his home to recruit his daughter, Viper. Kung Fu Panda Holiday At the Palace Feast in the Jade Palace, Viper reminisced how she used to love cooking with her sisters for the Winter Feast, so it can be presumed that her parents had at least two more daughters. Personality As a kung fu master, Great Master Viper was courageous and compassionate in protecting his village. He also possessed a strong love for his daughter, though their relationship was slightly tense at first due to her lack of fangs. Fighting style Unlike his daughter, Great Master Viper relied heavily on his Poison Fang Technique. While this technique was undoubtedly his greatest strength, it also proved to be his greatest weakness, as shown when his fangs were destroyed and Master Viper was rendered virtually helpless. Relationships His wife Not much is known about their exact relationship, though it can be assumed that Master Viper loved his wife. Viper ]] He first thought his daughter would carry the family legacy until he saw his newborn daughter without venom teeth. This devastated her father, as he believed that without fangs she would be unable to uphold the family legacy. Years later as a child, Viper tried to cheer up her disconsolate father by dancing with a ribbon. While her dancing did amuse him, it never completely eased his discontent. In order to keep her father smiling, Viper continued to dance for years, eventually becoming the best ribbon dancer in the village. When he was in danger, Viper saved her father using her agility rather than her fangs. Marveling at what his daughter had accomplished, Master Viper gave her his first full smile in years, knowing that she'll continue his legacy without the need of fangs. Trivia * Great Master Viper's voice actor, , also provides the voice of Monkey in several of the franchise's works, most notably in the series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Gallery Images GreatMasterViper1.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References es:Gran Maestro Víbora nl:Adders vader Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes